Kiss of a Witch
by SirenWrites
Summary: Draco has been designing a time machine in order to go back 10 years and stop the Death Eaters winning the war. There is only one problem. Present day Draco has fallen in love with his arranged marriage partner. Hermione Granger. Can he go back in time, save Harry's life and let good win the war, all whilst convincing Hermione to love him again? Rating may change.
1. The Machine

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I'm very excited to be able to share my passion for writing with you!**

 **So obviously I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise! All recognisable elements belong to J.K. Rowling and I thank her so much for it! The plot however is my own and hope for your feedback so I can improve my writing!**

 ** _Draco has been designing a time machine for the past 10 years (that can put you back in your body in the past, removing concern for two of you) in order to go back and change that the Death Eaters won the battle of Hogwarts, and therefore took over the Ministry and dictated how everybody lives their lives. The only problem he found himself in was falling in love with the girl he was arranged to marry by the Minister of Magic. Hermione Granger. The programme designed to 'better' those who fought on the side of good. He must now go back in time, save Harry Potter's life and let good win the war, all whilst convincing Hermione Granger to love him again._**

"It's finally complete." Draco stumbled backwards, away from the machine the whirred to life in front of his eyes. "I finally completed my machine. I can change everything now."

 _"Draco, Son, we must leave now. The Potter boy is dead. We have won."_

Draco backed out of the door, bolting it closed behind him. In his haste to turn around quickly and resume normal activities before being seen, Draco caught his pointed shoes on the corner of the rug that, as he liked to describe it to his wife, was haphazardly thrown across the hallway floor. Tumbling down, whilst managing to avoid the table on the wall opposite, Draco groaned loudly as his shoulder came in contact with the hardwood flooring.

"I know I was the one who really wanted the dark hardwood Draco, but you seem to be enjoying it more than I do." He heard his wife say through a smirk. "What are you doing down there?"

"How much did you see?"

"Oh everything."

"Well then my love," he replied, dragging himself up with the help of the table and brushing the imaginary dust from the front of his suit, "You know exactly what I was doing down there."

"What's the rush then, sweetheart?"

Draco's heart clenched in his chest. _Sweetheart._ Would he ever get to listen to those words come out of the mouth of his lover again?

 _"Draco please," his Mother begged, "Let us get home safe. We don't know what will happen now."_

"You know, _darling_ ," Draco drawled, moving towards her body and backing her up against the wall, "my only rush is to spend time with you."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Hermione laughed. Draco had always compared her laugh to this chiming of bells, drifting off into the wind. Refreshing and light-hearted.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Of course not, I love you because I was made to."

 _Draco forced himself to place one foot in front of the other, willing himself to enter the Ministry of Magic. Being under the reign of the Death Eaters brought forward a whole new bundle of problems for Draco in his everyday life after the war._

 _Three days after the battle, Narcissa was taken ill. She shook with fever and sweat trickled down her forehead, as she desperately attempted to hold in the cough that tried to rip through her chest. A rogue spell. A rogue spell was the thing that was going to kill his Mother._

 _It was a week later that Draco found himself stood outside the Ministry. He had been summoned by the Minister himself, Marcus Haig. The winter chill set upon his bones like knives and he trembled not only in anticipation._

 _"So glad you could join me, young Malfoy." Haig exclaimed as Draco was shown into the office by a twig of a receptionist, Haig was then throwing his clammy hand towards Draco. Timidly, Draco took the palm in his own and gave a strong, yet subtle jerk of his hand._

 _"So glad you ask me to be here, Minister."_

 _"I'm sure you understand why I've brought you here."_

 _"Actually, Sir, I was not explained to the reasons for you asking for my presence this fine afternoon."_

 _"Well boy, me and a few of my closest colleagues have devised a plan you see. A sort of clean up for the War."_

 _"You need money, Sir?"_

 _"No money, just time."_

 _"How much time, Minister?"_

 _"Well, there is the catch, my good fellow. How much time indeed? I'd say the rest of your life, boy."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"We, as a Ministry, have devised a plan to clean up the opposing side of the war, Malfoy. To purify them all, let's say."_

 _"Right Sir, and how does that involve the rest of my life?"_

 _"You are going to be the poster boy for our campaign. You will be engaged to marry one of the opposing side. You will purify her of her sins against our Dark Lord."_

 _Draco retreated until he felt the backs of his legs hit the chair, and proceeded to slump back into it._

 _"Marry?" He choked out._

 _"Yes, lad, marry. Let's see if we can get these nasty rebelling scum in their place."_

 _"So what does your position of poster boy entail exactly, Sir?" Draco questioned, sweating in his seat._

 _"We've decided on your partner already."_

 _The double doors slammed open, and Draco jumped upwards in shock. Two heavyset guards were dragging the small, fragile form of a girl in and unceremoniously throwing her to the ground at Draco's feet._

 _"Don't worry, love," The Minister addressed her, sneering, "You need to get used to serving at this man's feet."_

 _Draco was stunned into silence. Resisting the urge to help the poor girl up, he swallowed his emotions and looked down toward the broken girl._

 _"Well?" Bellowed Haig, "Introduce yourself, you dirty piece of scum."_

 _Draco stared down towards the matted mess of hair below him, waiting for her to lift her head._

 _"Please..." She begged._

 _That voice. Draco knew he recognised it. It reminded him of a girl he knew a long time ago. He had not heard her voice for years, and yet something was different. More broken, more fragile. Defeated._

 _"I already gave you permission, Mudblood."_

 _Mudblood. No. It couldn't possibly be. Draco froze, both internally and externally. Looking down and her corpse like figure as she stared to lift her head towards him. Golden eyes that had lost the spark of fierce, Gryffindor courage met the silver orbs of the young man towering above her. Instinct had Draco recoiling, recognition of the girl made his stomach churn and the back of his throat tasted like bile. Hermione Granger._

"Don't say it like that. Please."

"Draco," she moved toward him and took his large hands into her petite ones, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he whispered, pulling her flush against his body and kissing the top of her head, "I know."

Hermione tilted her head upwards, looking Draco in the eye. His usual light grey had stormed over into a dark cloud of emotions. Leaning up on her tiptoes, Hermione craned her lips towards his and gently covered them with her own. It was gentle, not a passionate kiss as many previous ones had been, but it was filled with love and admiration for the man that stood in front of her.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you now, I will love you forever. I love you in every universe that could possibly exist. We're soulmates, and no matter what happens we will always be together. You saved me from them and you saved me from myself, which sets me eternally in your debt and I hope that my love and affections are enough to pay you back."

Suddenly, and without warning, scurries of little footprints could be heard by the pair. Barrelling into them, two tiny bodies at full speed, wrapping themselves around the legs of their parents. Lyra and Leo. The produce of the love between them. Swooping the children up his his arms, Draco laughed and enjoyed the view of his perfect family.

 _It's what I have to do. I have to protect my family._ Draco thought. _I have to use my machine and change the outcome of the war. And then I have to get my family back._

Draco placed the small children back onto the floor, smiling through his sadness and pain.

"I will return to you," he choked out, "I will get you back."

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

Her words fell on deaf ears, as Draco had already unlocked the door behind him, slid into the room and closed it again, preparing himself for what he was going to do.

"I will return to you." he sobbed, as he slumped downwards, leaning his back against to cool wood and running his fingers through his hair that was now damp from the sweat of nervousness.

"I will get you back."

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm hoping chapters in the future shall be a bit longer than this one but I just wanted to set up the basis for my tale! Please review and follow, I'm hoping to update weekly, maybe even faster if I get a good response!**


	2. 1998

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much to everybody you read the last chapter, especially to everybody who reviewed, followed and favourite! I was so excited that I had to get my second chapter up as soon as possible!**

 **Once again I don't own anything that anybody recognises, only the plot.**

Draco's body lurched forward in his bed, becoming upright with a startling urgency. Looking over towards his left, he was surprised not to see the curled up body of his beloved. Looking down, Draco realised he didn't recognise the sheets that lay around him, nor the room in fact. Taking a few moments to readjust his eyes, Draco peered around the unfamiliar room. Suddenly, as if he'd woken for a second time, Draco began to recognise where he was. This was his dorm room. Ten whole years had passed since he had last seen these belongings of his, since he had last laid on this bed. His ridiculous idea of travelling back to 1998 had worked. He was 18 years old again, laying in a room full of people, some whom he hadn't seen in the 10 years, others he's met only days ago.

"Draco, mate, what the hell are you doing?"

Draco glanced to his right, toward the bed frame exactly like the one he was presently sat in. Gregory Goyle sprawled across the furnishing, hair messy and drool evident on his rotund cheek. Although he had indeed been more intelligent in his adult days, Draco successfully attempted to hold back a chuckle at the sight in front of him of the adolescent boy who clearly had not matured yet.

"It's 2.30 in the morning, go back to sleep."

"Goyle?"

"Yes?"

"What date is it?"

"What?"

"What is the date Goyle?"

"It's April mate. April 9th."

"What year?" He had to check.

"Have you lost it Draco? Are you still asleep or something?" Some of the other boys, including Draco's best friend Blaise, had started to stir and take notice of the conversation happening between the two young lads.

"Sorry mate," Draco whispered, relishing in the fact he could partake in a discussion with the young Gregory that didn't involve the current situation that present day Malfoy found himself in.

"It's 1998 Draco, now go to bed you bloody tosser."

Just under a month until the battle. Draco prayed silently that it would be enough time to put his plan into action. Laying back down into his bed, Draco was wide awake, making strategies in his head that he would undertake shortly about how he was going to save the life of Harry Potter.

Light had started to stream into the room, settling on Draco's bed, beginning to make him realise dawn had broken, assuming it was around time to rise from his thoughts and put them into action. Getting up quickly, yet quietly, he dressed in the school robes that lay on the chair next to his bed. Draco stifled a laugh, realising how much he had changed in the past 10 years. Hermione would have gone mad if she had seen how lazily he had flung his garments on the furniture.

Rushing downstairs, forgetting the elegance in which a Malfoy in 1998 should have carried himself, Draco charged through the crowds that were making their way towards the Great Hall. Elbowing first year students that got into his way, Draco charged his way through the double doors and skidded to a halt when he caught eyes with her. Honey met the pools of molten silver whirling around. Hermione quickly averted her gaze, the redness of her blush alerting her embarrassment to being caught looking at Draco. He had always been unaware of the feelings that Hermione had felt towards him at the time.

"Hermione." He muttered, out of earshot of the infamous trio.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Why is that ferret staring at you?" Hermione stared down at the plate in front of her.

"I don't know, Ron, probably deciding the best putdown for the Mudblood." Pushing the plate away from her, Hermione made to rise from the bench, when her arm had been grabbed by a strong hand. Draco had managed to make his way over towards the three of them whilst they had been talking about him.

"Malfoy what in God's name do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy faltered, stepping slightly back and loosening his grip on the petite girl.

 _Oh, she doesn't remember._

"Malfoy, get your grimy paws off of her!" Ron leapt upwards as if he'd been burnt, across the table towards Draco.

"Weasley, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco warned, finally speaking up, still grasping Hermione's arm as if he let go there would be a chance he may lose her forever. "I just need to speak to H..Granger here."

"Not a chance you slimy bastard."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, "I can talk for myself, thank you very much." Draco smirked, as much as Draco had changed over the past 10 years, Hermione hadn't changed in the slightest.

"I don't know what you think you're smirking at Malfoy." He hesitated slightly, before resuming his smug look toward the ginger haired boy in front of him.

"Look, I'm trying to help you here, _Weasley,_ I just need to talk to her."

"Alright boys, this isn't a pissing competition. We'll be right outside the doors, Ron. I can look after myself."

"Yes you can."

"Don't get cocky." Hermione quipped to Draco as he dragged her back out of the hallway.

"So wait, let me get this correct, you, Draco Malfoy, want to help us win the war?"

"Yes that's what I'm trying to tell you Hermione," Draco was getting flustered, he only had one chance to do this and it wasn't like he could go back to the future he lived in now. He had to go through these past 10 years again. No redo for the man.

"Malfoy. Get away from me."

"What?"

"You're disgusting you know? Trying to use your Death Eater _charms_ to trick us into _trusting_ you? I know you think I'm inferior to you Malfoy, but I have common sense. I wouldn't trust you with anything, let alone the lives of myself and my friends. Get away. Now."

 _I love you Draco._

"I hate you Malfoy."

Turning on her heel, Hermione made her way back into the Great Hall with a huff upon her lips, ready to voice a tirade upon her friends about Draco's nerve to approach her in such a way.

Draco stood still for a moment. He was aware that it may not have been easy, but her reactions were so different from the Hermione he knew. The Hermione he got to hold in his arms. The love of his life who carried his two beautiful children into the world and cared for them with as much grace and understanding as he knew anyone could ever have. She was his world and he had to convince her to resume he life he was so used to living. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Draco made a move to head back to his dorm room to figure out another plan when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Malfoy."

Harry Potter. That voice was a ghost to him. Nobody had heard that voice for almost a decade and it rooted Draco to the spot.

"Listen Potter, I know what you are thinking, but don't."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking Malfoy. Trust me."

"Then come out with it. Please, delight me with your lovely hero speech about how you will defeat my kind in this war. Good always wins Potter because that's how the story is supposed to end. With a happy ending for the good guys, and a horrible fate for people like me. When you win Potter, and I know you will, I hope you save me the torturous destiny that is before me." And with that Draco disappeared from in front of the other boy.

Now it was Harry's turn to be rooted to the spot. Malfoy had changed to him. He seemed more... mature. More understanding of the grave situation that befell them all. There was no mention of his Father, nor of the superiority he usually so clearly loved to lord over him and his friends. Slowly, Harry shook himself out of his daze and made his path back towards his table, still thinking over what had just happened between him and his so called nemesis.

Draco had made it back to the dungeons, ignoring the shouts of his house, he locked himself in the private study to the left of the common room and sat down. Hoping he had put across to the Potter boy his intentions, knowing how careful he had to be in order to change the outcome of what they were facing. Slouching down into the armchair that sat in the corner of the room, Draco ran through his brain in order to think of a way to convince them to change their future. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, Draco got to work.

A knocking on the window knocked Harry out of the thoughts running through his head. A large, black owl sat at the window, impatiently pecking to be let in. Harry rose from the chair in the Gryffindor common room to allow the bird in. As soon as the window was open, the large animal swooped past Harry's head, brushing against his glasses. A letter then was dropped onto the table before the owl retreated back out of the window in a flash. If the letter had not rested on the tabletop, Harry would not have believed that the bird had just been here for the few moments that it had.

 _Harry Potter._ Was written across the front of the parchment in an elegant scrawl, as if it had been hastily written.

Removing the stamped wax from the back of the letter, Harry unrolled the paper and adjusted his eyes to begin reading.

 _Harry Potter._

 _This letter is of major urgency and you must read everything before destroying any evidence of this information I am about to give you._

 _I have news for your side of this war. I have the way for you to kill Voldemort._

 _You must read this carefully and I'm sure you will be intelligent enough to understand what I am about to tell you._

 _The man cannot be killed immediately. The monster that he is has created a way in which a simple spell cannot kill him._

 _Horcruxes._

 _This may seem completely crazy but I need you to trust me. This man has seven horcruxes. A horcrux is created by the the murder of another, intentionally splitting your soul into another object. With these horcruxes out there a person can live forever._

 _Two have already been destroyed Potter. A ring. A ring that Dumbledore knew about and destroyed._

 _Another was a diary. A diary the man had himself when he was a young man. You already destroyed this Harry._

 _5 more to go._

 _A locket. A locket that belonged to one Salazar Slytherin._

 _A cup. That belonged to Helga Hufflepuff._

 _A diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw._

 _Seeing a pattern here Potter? Obviously the man did not create one from anything Gryffindor._

 _Another is the snake. His pet Nagaini._

 _Now I can't actually tell you the whereabouts of any of these items but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out._

 _Now, I know you're an intelligent man Potter, and you've realised I have forgotten one. This is the most important one Harry. It is you. You are the last horcrux. When you were a baby, your Mother died to protect you, and when she did, a part of Voldemort's soul jumped into your body._

 _Now you can deal with this information as you see fit, but I must first tell you of the ways to destroy them. A Horcrux can be destroyed if the container is ruined beyond magical repair. Much like the diary that you killed with the basilisk venom back in Second year. There is another way. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which I believe was left to you in Dumbledore's will._

 _Take care Harry Potter. I hope this can be of use to you in your journey to winning the war and saving the world._


End file.
